Problems are experienced with the operation of a telecommunications duplicated synchronous switch where switching in bit synchronism is carried out and fault detection is carried out by discrepancy checking between the duplicate switch planes. The detection of the existence of a fault is relatively simple, but the determination of which plane is faulty is more problematical.
Use of a simple priority bit per switch plane replica only allows partial identification of the faulty switching plane.